What now?
by WhiteKandis
Summary: Our favorite crew is sitting at the beach after finding the One Piece and Zoro asks his captain "What now, Luffy?" - much friendship, tiny bit romantic at the end. Please read and review.


**_What now?_**

"This island, this village and these people remind me somehow of the Eastblue..." Usopp muttered quietly. He sat with his Nakama at a campfire on the beach, the Sunny was not too far away and sailed peacefully on the water.

"Yeah, it's like the village where we found Nami." Luffy grinned at his navigator.

"That's right," she replied and smiled. "I wonder what the people are doing there. And Shushu."

"Shushu?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Long story, Chopper." Usopp grinned to the doctor, "I'll tell you sometime."

Nami narrowed her eyes slightly "You weren't even there."

"Really? I don't even know how many islands we've been to so far!" the liar said rubbing the backside of his head and infected his captain with his laugh. Pleasant silence replaced their laughter after a while, everyone wore a satisfied smile on their faces.

"What now, Luffy?" Zoro asked then an overdue question.

And they were curious to hear the straw hat's answer. This question had rooted in their heads during the last days more and more and no one had brought it up so far but what was the first man for, if not to ask unpleasant questions?

"I don't know." The captain said honestly "What do you want to do?"

In fact, three months had already past. For three months Luffy was allowed to call himself pirate king. In the first month he hadn't even noticed it and had overslept it completely because he had to recover from his injuries. It hadn't been easy to get this title and they didn't expect it to be easy. Easy goals weren't for Luffy.

"Luffy" Usopp sat upright and looked seriously at his captain "I must see Kaya."

"I know."

And of course he knew that. Ever since he first saw her with Usopp, he knew that the now fearless warrior of the seas had to return.

"And I have to go back to Alabasta." said the blue-haired princess as she stroked Karou "I promised my father to marry someone after we found the One Piece."

She earned a grin from the navigator.

"And I already know who that will be. Koza was his name, right?"

"W-w-w- what?!" Vivi's face flushed like a tomato as she stammered and hugged Karou tightly.

"QUAAAAAACK!"

Way too tight for the duck as it shouted painfully.

"How do you know, Nami? N-no, I- I- I said I don't know!" She hid her embarassed face in the animal's feathers.

"Shishishishi"

"I want to see Laboon..." interrupted the ship's musician, playing his violine softly.

"Yeah, you really have to. I'd like to see what he does when he sees you, Brook." Nami pulled her legs to her and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I'd like to go back to Fishmen Island and see how they're doing and if they need my help." Jimbei grinned, "I've heard that some of them have already gone to Sabaody Archipelago and are living with humans. I'd really like to see that myself."

"I believe that King Neptune and Shirahoshi have fulfilled the will of Otohime, Jimbei." Smiled the archaeologist and looked at him.

"And I myself would like to go to the revolutionaries and see how they're doing. I promised Koala-chan I'd see her from time to time."

"Sabo's probably with her. Wouldn't you like to visit him too, Luffy?" Nami asked curious.

Said captain sat on the sand, leaning his back against the tree trunk that Franky and Brook used as a bench.

"I'd like to see him, we still have to go to Ace together..." he said quietly, pulling his straw hat down to hide his eyes. It was years ago that Ace died but it would always be hard for them to talk about it. Silence came again but was interrupted before it got depressed.

"I'd like to visit Dr. Kuleha!" Chopper stood up from his seat and looked to the stars. "I want to show her everything I've learned."

"Just be careful she doesn't chase you again." Sanji brought his cigarette to his mouth as he grinned to him.

"I have to go back to my village too. Gotta visit someone." said the green-haired swordsman also looking to the stars.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Brook asked. "If so, may I see her pan-"

"You do not want to finish this sentence!" interrupted Nami harsh.

„Yohohoho" chuckled the skeleton.

"Fufufu..."

"As if a woman would ever look at shitty marimo..."

"What was that, curly eyebrow?"

"This fight is long overdue, wannabe swordsman!" said the cook as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Zoro got up and threw his bottle into the distance, only to hit Usopp's face with it.

"OWW! OI ZORO!"

The two forever rivals were facing each other just to get knocked down again.

"THIS FIGHT WILL NOT HAPPEN HERE AND NOW, YOU IDIOTS!"

"Nami-swan..."

"Witch…"

"Shishishi"

"I want to go to Waterseven and help Iceberg. He's got big plans and he'd never make it without me. That baka... "

"I wonder how old Kokoro-san and Chimney-chan are doing..." Nami said as she let herself fall to the ground again and rested her chin on her knees.

"I have to visit these idiots at the Baratie and see if my shitty family did anything to them. Maybe it wouldn't even be bad if they build something new instead of being on the stinking old Baratie." Sanji pulled another cigarette from his pocket, his previous one damaged from Nami.

"I'd build something new for them- A SUUUUUPER BARATIE!" Franky shouted and laughed.

"Aa, that old man would be happy about that."

As silence spread its wings again they looked to the navigator out of the corner of their eyes and awaited her response to the captain's question.

"Nami?" Luffy asked again when nothing came.

The navigator sighed.

"I miss Nojiko and Genzo." she finally said "I'd like to visit them. But I can't… Not yet."

No one responded to that, it was hard to believe that her dream was the only one they haven't reached so far. And this was the source of their worries as Zoro asked his question. Everyone of them had to do something but what would Nami do? She couldn't reach her dream without Luffy and her Nakama. After a while the captain got up and brushed the sand out of his clothes before he stepped to Nami and stretched out his hand.

"YOSH! I know you want to draw a world map before that. So let's go."

She looked at him irritated from below.

"Luffy... you do realize it can take me forever to draw a world map."

"Then I'll go on sailing forever with you!" he grinned.

Nami's heart pounded a bit too fast for a few seconds.

"I don't expect you to do that."

"I know."

A smile graced her lips.

"And I can't cook as good as Sanji."

"I know."

She put her hand in his.

"I can't fix anything like Franky."

"I know."

Luffy pulled her up.

"And I can't take care of you like Chopper either."

"I know." he smiled, taking her other hand in his.

"If you come with me you have to protect me."

"Didn't I always do that?"

Nami's smile grew wider.

"I'll scold you if you annoy me."

"I know."

"And what about us?" Zoro interrupted grinning wide at the two, "You can't make it without a first mate."

"Shitty captain, do you think I'd let Nami-swan go alone with you?"

"And what do you do when Nami gets a fever again?"

Nami's eyes widened, she couldn't say anything more when she saw the smiling faces of her Nakama.

"Mina..." her voice stuck in her throat.

"YOSH, THEN IT'S DECIDED! NEXT GOAL: NAMI'S WORLD MAP!" the captain shouted, raising his fist into the sky.

"YOHOHOHO!"

"YIPPIEEEE"

The usual suspects began to dance and sing as Nami's knees gave way and she found herself sitting on the sand again. Although the world hadn't meant it well with her for the first 18 years in her life, even if Bellemere-san wasn't there anymore, even though she hadn't seen her sister and Genzo in years… Everything she had experienced had led her to that very moment.

That very moment with these people. And they were more than family, they were so much more.

A small tear rolled down her cheek as she felt a hand on her back. She looked up to found Robin beside her, a hand around her shoulder.

"Navigator-san, we are and we will stay forever Nakama, never forget that."

Nami nodded and wiped the tear from her face.

Night came, the fire had gone out and the straw hats lay on their blankets to sleep.

"Nami? Are you still awake?" whispered a voice, interrupting the navigator's train of thoughts.

"Yes. What is it?" she turned her head lightly to Luffy.

The captain rolled to her after a few seconds until he lay close next to her on her blanket, touching her sides with his and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Somehow I'd be happy."

"What do you mean?"

He turned his head to look her in the eye and she could see his never fading smile even in the darkness.

"I'd be happy to be alone with you."

Nami didn't know if he could find the slight blush on her face but he could hear her chuckle for sure.

"Baka..."

When the two fell asleep, Luffy didn't roll back onto his blanket and slept next to Nami.

And, funny enough, this brief conversation had never been mentioned again.

Even if all the straw hats heard them.

And even Sanji remained silent and had to smile.

Only to kick him at the morning for taking advantage of his Nami-swan in her sleep.

* * *

Hey there,

thank you for reading. I hope you liked it, I would be so happy if you could review me, I love to know your thoughts. This is also a chapter of my story „The day a baby monkey was born" But I really thought that this can go as well as a One-Shot if some of you might not like to read a little longer story than that. Sorry for errors, I don't have beta reader and English is not my first language. Hope you still like it. Please let me know.

Thank you again.

Leah.


End file.
